They’re Doing It Again
by Omsicle
Summary: Takes place immediately after "That's What Friends Are For?". I don't want to give too much away. but let's just say that someone decides to pop in and Jake becomes confused... Outright MOLIVER and Implied,Eventual LACKSON... ENJOY! R/R
1. They're Doing It Again

**They're Doing it Again…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Hannah Montana**_**.**

Miley and Jake stood in the Stewart's living room awkwardly shaking each other's hands in an attempt to solidify their new, strictly _platonic_ rela- uh, make that _friend_ship. The sound of the door flying open startled Jake into dropping Miley's hand, afraid that it was her father who'd just walked into the house. When Jake glanced at Miley, he saw that she too was slightly startled, but then, curiously, her eyes brightened and she broke out into a broad smile.

"Oliver!" she happily greeted once she recognized her best friend's shaggy brown mop, "Hey, long time no see!"

"Hey Miles." Oliver responded with a nod and a quick grin at his "best girl bud" before closing the door behind him. He turned back to face Miley with a quizzical look on his face, "What do you mean 'long time no see'? We eat lunch together every day at school."

"I know ya donut," Miley said matter-of-factly, "I meant it's been awhile since I've seen you outside of school."

Oliver looked sheepish, "Oh, yeah, sorry 'bout that Miles but-"

Before Oliver could finish what he was about to say, Jake's subconscious decided that now was a good time to come out of his state of confusion spurred by Miley's interesting reaction to Oliver's sudden arrival.

"Oliver! Hey man!" Jake over-enthused, clasping Oliver in a quick, _manly_ embrace.

Oliver, to say the least, was quite bewildered; he didn't even realize Jake was there. He was also annoyed at being interrupted. So, he put on his best fake smile as Jake let him go, "Heeeey Jake," he drawled stepping over to where Miley was standing holding in a laugh. Still "smiling" at Jake, Oliver leaned in close to Miley and spoke in a low voice, "What's he doing here?" he inquired through his teeth, giving Jake a nod and a small wave.

Rolling her eyes at her friend's overprotectiveness, Miley explained, "Jake's here shooting a few scenes from his next movie."

Oliver visibly tensed at this news, "Greeeeeaat…" he hoped it sounded more convincing than he felt, but he always was a bad actor.

"Actually dude," Jake spoke up, aware of the tension coming from the other guy in the room, "We're finished shooting and are headed to Antarctica to shoot the rest of the movie."

"Oh," Oliver breathed, relaxing at Jake's reassurance that he _wasn't_ staying, "So what are you doing _here_?" Oliver punctuated the last word by pointing down. "Because if you're here to try and win her back with your movie star good looks and, and your insanely expensive gifts, and your 'Dude, I've slain you once' you've got another thing coming _buster_!" he went on, building up some steam and unconsciously stepping between Miley and Jake. "As Miley's best guy friend, I make it my job to protect her from guys who only like her because she's cute and don't realize just how special she is. NOT only is she pretty, but she's also sweet, funny, passionate, down-to-earth, and one of the most caring people in the world. And if it took you _this _long to figure all that out, you don't deserve her." Oliver finished, crossing his arms and glaring at the blonde across from him after his heated speech.

Raising his hands in innocence, Jake took a cautious step back, "Relax Oliver, I- Miley and I just want to be friends. Just friends, nothing more." he explained looking Oliver dead in the eyes, making sure the message was clear.

Oliver did indeed relax at Jake's words, "Oh, my bad man." he said taking a step back too as a sign of backing off.

Jake gave a small smile, "It's cool. I'd probably do the same thing if I had a best friend like her too."

"Yeah," Oliver responded leaving the room in slightly awkward silence.

Miley, who'd been silent the entire time Oliver was ranting, decided to speak up, "Oliver," she called to get her best friend's attention. Oliver and Jake looked over to her and noticed she had an unreadable expression on her face. Miley slowly blinked and her facial features changed accordingly as she gazed at Oliver with a shy and adoring smile, "That is… the sweetest, most caring thing anyone's ever said to me… thank you."

Oliver blushed as red as a tomato and sheepishly smiled, rubbing the back of his neck and chanced a glance at her and their eyes met. There was an unsettling mischievous glint behind her bug blue eyes that made Oliver weary.

"You've been reading your mom's chick magazines again, haven't you." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I thought you promised NOT to tell anyone that!?!" Oliver harshly (and loudly) whispered to her after going back to her side, while Jake looked on in incredulity before snorting and trying to suppress his laughter.

Miley just looked at her dark-haired friend with an overly innocent smile, shrugging her shoulders, "Oopsies?"

Oliver glowered at her angelic disposition for a moment before smirking and turning his attention back to Jake, "Hey Jake, did I ever tell you about the time Miley tried out for the cheerleading squad?" At Jake's raised eyebrows, Oliver continued, "Yeah, she didn't exactly make the team, which I think was a dumb move by the coach, but anyway since she was TOO enthusiastic… she was named the mascot: Pirate Pete! It was _hilarious_! The costume's head was HUGE and it had an eye patch!"

Oliver laughed hysterically as Jake unsuccessfully tried not to give in and laugh along with him. Oliver's laughter turned into a surprised, quite _un_manly squeak as Miley grabbed the front of his shirt and angrily yanked him towards her so that their noses were almost touching. Jake also abruptly ceased his chuckling as he looked on in slight wonder and raised eyebrows.

"Do _you _want to have to wear an eye patch Oken?" Miley ground out through clenched teeth.

"Do _you_ want me to never have chest hair Stewart?" Oliver retorted, his face donning a small grimace.

Miley sighed exasperatedly and let go of Oliver. Shaking her head, she turned to Jake for the first time since Oliver had arrived, "What is it with guys and chest hair anyway?" she questioned, giving Jake a pointed look.

Jake, a bit bewildered and at a loss as to what exactly what to say, finally answered, "I-I, uh, I don't really know; I actually don't have any chest hair."

"Yeah, well, now _neither do I_!" Oliver muttered darkly rubbing where Miley had grabbed him, causing Miley to (once again) turn her attention to him.

"Oh hush ya donut," she scolded him lightly, then relented, "If it makes you feel any better, there's some chocolate cake left over in the fridge."

Oliver visibly perked up at this. "Ch-chocolate c-c-cake you say?" he asked with a wide, dreamy grin.

Miley nodded amusedly and Oliver mad-dashed like a lunatic to the Stewart family fridge. He yanked it open and pulled out a cake container, which, curiously, had a note attached to it. As Oliver looked and saw that the note was surprisingly for him, Miley and Jake followed him to the kitchen area. Miley went to stand close to Oliver- a little _too_ close if you asked Jake- while Jake came to halt on the opposite side of the counter by the stools.

"What's it say?" Miley questioned leaning in- even closer Jake noticed- to Oliver to catch a peak over his shoulder.

"It's from your dad." Oliver said, giving the note to Miley to read.

Miley looked perplexed as she grabbed Oliver's hand to bring the note closer to her face so she could read it too. Not letting go of her friend's hand, she began reading the note aloud:

_"Dear Oliver,_

_Boy, don't even THINK about touching my cake! If you do, there'll be a whole lotta hurtin' coming your way!_

_Sincerely,_

_Robbie Ray_

_P.S. Look in the 2__nd__ drawer in the fridge, there may be somethin' in there for ya."_

Oliver quickly handed the not to Miley and went to check the drawer, but there was nothing in there. Miley turned the note over and read on:

_"Hahah! Made you look!"_

Miley couldn't keep it in any longer and started giggling at the trick her dad played on Oliver.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Oliver exclaimed affronted. At Miley's incessant giggling and Jake's amused look, Oliver relented and cracked a smile, "Okay… it _was _a _little_ funny."

As their laughter tapered off, Oliver's stomach rumbled like steady rolling thunder and he froze, a bit embarrassed.

"Dude, please tell me that was your stomach." Jake grimaced.

Oliver looked at Miley and blushed, "It is- was!"

"Your mom locked your fridge with her hand-cuffs again, didn't she?" Miley simply dead-panned.

"I'm a growing boy! I've gotta have my food!"

Miley rolled her eyes, shaking her head, "So is that the _only_ reason you came over? To eat our food, again?"

"Actually, no, I'm here to see Jackson. He called me to come over like ten minutes ago."

"Oh," Miley said in a surprised and slightly disappointed tone, "I didn't know you hung out with my goofball brother."

"Well who else am I supposed to hang out with when you and Lily go off and do you _girly_ stuff together? Rico?"

Miley shuddered and conceded, "Good point."

A moment of silence engulfed the kitchen before Jackson could be heard coming down the stairs, "Hey Miles, is Oliver here yet?" Jackson asked turning the corner into the kitchen, stopping when he spotted Jake. "Zombie Boy," he acknowledged, nodding his head towards him before turning to the duo on the other side of the island counter.

"Oh good, you're here Oken. Dude, look what I found!" Jackson proceeded to take a shirt that'd been dangling at his side out of his pocket. He unfolded it and displayed it proudly for all to see. The shirt read _"Jackson's & Oliver's"_.

"Oh man, no way, you kept that?" Oliver asked pleasantly surprised.

"Course I did! You remember our little theme song?"

"Do I!"

"I'm the man who had the cheese," Jackson started.

"I'm the man who had the jerky," Oliver continued.

"We put them both together and yeah it really worky. Cheese jerky."

"Say what?"

"Say what?"

"Cheese jerky."

"Say what?"

"Say what?"

"Mozzarella, moose, Swiss, and magouda turkey."

"Just one taste it will drive you bezerky!"

"Cheese jerky."

"Say what?"

"Say what?"

"Cheese jerky."

"Say what?"

"Say what?"

"And it's all freaky freaky fresh!"

"Word!" the tandem (finally) finished their "performance", striking "gansta" poses then looked for a reaction.

Jake was stunned into silence, but Miley, however, had an incredulous (and slightly – okay deeply – disturbed) look on her face.

"I can't believe I'm friends with you," she said pointing at Oliver. "And you," she said, rounding on brother, "I'm _still_ trying to wrap my head around how we can be even _remotely_ related!"

"Aw Miles," Jackson began as he made his way to the other side of the island, "I think somebody needs a great big ol' bear hug from their favorite big brother."

"Jackson, don't you think about it boy!" his sister warned, backing away as she could as Jackson advanced nearer and nearer.

"Come on Miles, show your brother some _looooove_!" At this, Jackson lunged and wrapped his arms around Miley in a huge hug. Miley squirmed around trying to free herself from his embrace, "Don't fight it; just enjoy it."

"Let go or I'll shave your head while you sleep!"

Jackson immediately let go, but not before he planted a big, wet kiss on his little sister's face.

"EWWWWW!" Miley shrieked rubbing the spot he kissed, "Now I have to wash my face like 50 times!"

"Oh Miley," Oliver called, glancing over at Jake for a moment before turning his attention back to the petite brunette rifling the sink for some soap.

"What Oliver?" she asked not bothering to turn around- she'd regret that in a moment.

"I think someone needs another huu-uug,"

Miley froze then stood up strait and turned around with a defiant yet slightly mischievous glint in her blue eyes, "Don't even try donut."

"Aw, come on Miles," Oliver mimicked Jackson opening his arms out wide and began approaching the girl, "give you very best guy friend a hug. You know you want to!"

Miley started backing away into the living room as Oliver followed her, "Oliver, don't you dare boy!" When he just kept advancing, a playful smile on his face, a smile formed on Miley's face as she squealed and took off running around the couch.

Oliver decided that he'd catch her by jumping off and over the couch; but, being that he _is_ Oliver Oscar Oken after all, he miscalculated and his left foot caught the back of the couch and he landed on a heap on the floor.

Miley unsuccessfully tried not to laugh as she helped up her friend, "You okay Oliver?"

Oliver simply looked at her and clearly uttered on word, "Run."

Miley's eyes widened as did her grin as she let go of Oliver's arm and, in a peel of laughter, ran out the back door shouting, "You can't catch me old man!"

Oliver watched on shaking his head with an affectionate smile. He turned to Jake smirking before facing Jackson, who wore a similar smirk. "Don't wait up Jackson, this could take a while!" Oliver called as he ran out the door after Miley.

Before Jackson, or even Jake, could respond, Robbie Ray made his way downstairs, "Jackson, was that your sister causing all that racket again?" He then noticed Jake, who by now was sitting at the counter, "Oh, hello Jake. I didn't know you were still here."

"Hi Mr. Stewart, sir. How are you today?" Jake said with a big, Hollywood smile.

Robbie Ray wasn't buying it however, "You can drop the act, boy"

"Sorry sir," Jake looked a bit conflicted before he continued, "And actually sir, that _was_ Miley, you just missed her. You see, Oliver was here too and–"

"Oh, I see," Robbie Ray interrupted, sharing a knowing look with Jackson.

"Yeah Dad," Jackson nodded, "He was chasing her."

Robbie Ray snorted, "Isn't he always?"

Jackson smirked. "I meant literally"

"Oh I get it."

After a pause, Jake spoke up, obviously oblivious, "Not to sound rude or anything, but what are you guys talking about?"

Jackson and Robbie Ray looked at each other and sighed before the latter took pity on the young, teen idol. "Jake, why don't we have us some chocolate cake," Robbie Ray said retrieving his cake from the fridge along with a few plates, a knife, and some forks, "I think we've got a loooong story ahead of us."

Jackson groaned, "Dang flabbit! Here we go, _again_!"

**AN: Not sure if I should keep it as is or keep going. I have a second part for it, but I think it works rather nicely as a one-shot. But if y'all want the second part, I'll type it up and post as soon as I can. **_**Slight Spoiler:**_** The second part has involves an explanation and a revelation or two…**


	2. They're Doing It Again pt II

**They're Doing it Again…**

**AN: So here's part two of the story. I'm hoping this helps people feel better after finding out about **_**those**_** episodes… you know, the episodes that Mama Boucher from "The Waterboy" would describe as "the DEVIL". Us Moliver fans know which ones I'm talking about; but if you don't…God bless you, you're so lucky! Lol! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy and please respond to the AN at the end of the story too. Now on to the second half of my fluffy little story…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Hannah Montana**_**.**

Having polished off most of the left-over cake, Jake, Jackson, and Robbie Ray kinda just sat at the kitchen table, engulfed in an awkward silence. Robbie had tried to start the inevitable conversation that was looming over the horizon, but every time he couldn't think of a way to start; and as the minutes ticked by, Jake just looked more and more confused, as if he was faced with solving a multi-variable calculus problem.

Finally unable to take the silence anymore, and hoping to get some answers to quell his puzzlement, Jake spoke up (somewhat uncertainly), "Uh, so are Miley and Oliver always so… _comfortable_ around each other? Because, it's just, the way they acted… and the things they said… I mean, as soon as Oliver walked through the door, they both all but forgot I was there."

Seeing the confusion on the boy's face, Robbie Ray sympathetically patted Jake on the shoulder, "Don't worry Jake, happens to me too. The two of 'em get that way when they haven't spent much time together in a while. Which has been happening quite a bit lately." He muttered the last part.

"Really? Why's that? They're best friends, right?" Jake asked, genuinely curious.

"Yes, they are." Robbie Ray nodded, "It's just… there's just some kinda… _tension_ between 'em nowadays."

Jackson snorted, "That's because they're also so obviously _in looooove_!"

To say this shocked young Lesl – I mean Jake, Jake Ryan, was like saying Lily barely even like Orlando Bloom. He sat there, wide-eyed and dumbfounded; this was the _LAST_ thing Jake would've expected, "_What?!_"

"Jackson," Robbie Ray scolded sharply, "How many times do Lily and I have to tell ya you're not supposed to go spreading that around?"

"Well it's true," was the lame argument, "Besides, I ain't afraid of Lily!" Jackson finished proudly. His father just looked at him, not believing the last part on bit, before sighing and shaking his head.

"When… how… what?!" Jake was still trying to mentally digest the idea that his was supposedly in love with her best guy friend.

"To answer your first question," Robbie Ray began, "Miley's always had a soft spot for Oliver. At first, when we first moved to Malibu three years ago, Miley had a little crush on the boy."

"That's until Oken started a rumor that she ate possum." Jackson piped in.

"Apparently, Oliver's cousin had told him this when Oliver asked him about people from Tennessee," Robby Ray paused, "Miley came home in tears that day, but, not ten minutes later, Oliver came by to apologize." He stopped and chuckled at the memory of a _very_ nervous Oliver, "I swear, every other word outta the boy's mouth was 'sorry'. They became friends real quick after that and that's how we learned of Oliver's obsession with Hannah Montana. It got to the point where it was too much for Miley and she told him she was Hannah Montana."

"And that's when he fainted, right?" Jake asked.

Both Jackson and Robby Ray laughed at this, "Yes," Robbie Ray answered, "Yes he did. Guess it was quite a shock to him that the 'love of his life' was really his new best friend in disguise."

Jake looked down at his hands, finally beginning to understand, "Yeah," he spoke softly.

Robbie Ray decided to press on nonetheless since the boy deserved to know what exactly he was up against, "Oliver was actually the first person Miley told her secret to."

"But, what about Lily?"

"Oh, hah, Miles didn't outright tell her; Lily kinda found her out by sneaking into her dressing room after a concert." Jackson answered with a certain gleam to his eyes. "She's a tricky and clever one that Truscott… and pretty…" Jackson stared off into space for a moment before catching what he'd just said, "I-I mean pr-pretty good, at the skateboarding and the little flippy things that she does." He explained hastily seemingly convincing himself.

His father just looked at him, "Uh huh," he turned to Jake, "De-nial: it ain't just a river in Egypt." Before Jackson could attempt to (badly) explain again, Robbie Ray continued with the story, "As we were saying before, Oliver was the first person Miley told about Hannah, and afterwards, they seemed to go back to normal… except, sometimes I'd catch Miley glancing over at Oliver and when I confronted her on it, she was very stubborn and denied everything." He chuckled a bit, "As for Oliver, apparently, Lily had forced him to tell her exactly how he felt about the whole Miley/Hannah situation. He confessed to being a bit confused and even more taken with Miley than before."

Entranced with the story, Jake found himself asking, "So they both clearly liked each other; what happened next?"

"You did zombie boy."

"Huh?"

Jackson looked pointedly at Jake, now irritated as certain memories came flooding back, "You see, Miley and Oliver were growing closer when _all of a sudden_ you show up and ruin everything Lily and I have worked oh-so-hard to put together!" Jackson was now out of his seat and standing menacingly over Jake from across the table as he ranted, "And then, because I lost our stupid bet, _I_ have to suffer through a day at the _spa_ and _another_ day at the _mall_ shopping for _who knows what_ with Lily Truscott!"

Robby Ray pulled his son back down in his seat and looked at him sternly, "Take it easy boy; it's your own fault anyway." He paused, "And you and me are gonna have us a talk later about a certain blond-haired, blue-eyed perky little skater-girl."

Jackson, finally admitting defeat, sighed heavily (if not dramatically), "Fine."

Having managed Jackson's little outburst, Robbie Ray turned back to Jake, "As my son was _trying_ to say, after you came to town, Oliver and Miley didn't spend as much time together 'cuz she was always chasing after you; put a strain on their relationship, it did. When you left the first time, things when back to normal, well normal for those two anyway, and Mile started paying even more attention to Oliver." He sighed, "But then you came back and Oliver was the person most against Miley giving you a second chance, even making sarcastic comments at your expense. Needless to say it put another wrinkle in their friendship. Then you left again, and then came back again, and now you're leaving again; it's all _very_ confusing, boy!"

"Yeah, it is sir," Jake said quietly as he absorbed everything that was just thrown at him. "I guess all I really did was hurt Miley's friendship with Oliver, huh?"

"Yup!" Jackson unceremoniously piped up.

"Jackson," his father warned. "Look, Jake," Robbie Ray put his hand on the boy's shoulder, "I understand you still would like to be friends with my girl, and I don't have any problem with that 'cuz you're honestly not a bad guy, being famous just ain't easy after all. But right now may not be the best time for trying to build a friendship with her; you know what I mean son?"

Jake nodded and let out a shaky breath, "Yes, sir, I think I do." He got up, "Um, do you think you could tell Miley that I had to leave? I don't want to be late for my jet to Antarctica."

Robbie Ray got up as well, looking at the boy sympathetically, "You're welcome back here anytime Jake; just make sure to call ahead." This earned him a small, brief smile as he stuck his hand out and Jake shook it, "You have a safe trip now, ya hear?"

"Thank you and goodbye Mr. Stewart," Jake looked to Jackson and nodded, "Jackson."

"Zombie boy," was the response.

Jake then turned around and walked through the living room and out the front door.

No sooner than Jake had left, a peal of laughter, giggles, and squeals traveled in from the side porch. Suddenly, Oliver barreled in, almost falling down the steps with Miley laughing hysterically on his back, holding on for dear life.

Oliver panted as he made his way to the couch and collapsed on it face first, Miley falling atop him as well.

"HA! I win Oken!" She proudly announced as she sat up, sitting on his butt, "Now say it!"

"Fine," the pile of flesh and bones groaned from under his best friend. He lifted his head and in a dull, annoyed voice recited, "Miley ray Stewart is the All-Time Tickle-Tackle War Champion and Queen of the Beach, and I, Oliver Oscar Oken, am her Life-Long Indentured Servant," making Miley smile completely in agreement.

At this, Jackson couldn't hold in his laughter any longer, "Dude, you're so whipped!"

It was then that Miley realized her dad and brother watching them and she quickly scrambled off of Oliver, who sighed in relief.

"Oh thank God! I thought I was gonna suffocate!!" Miley sent him a death glare as he sat up on the couch and he swiftly covered, "N-not that y-you're heavy! I-I'm just really weak and out of shape?" At Miley's smirk he relaxed and stood up and noticed something was off. He looked around for a moment before it dawned on him, "Hey where'd Lesl-uh Jake go?"

Robbie Ray explained, "He had to leave; late for his plane."

Upon hearing this, Miley's face fell and she mumbled an "oh" which was followed by an uncomfortable silence.

Sensing the two friends needed some tome to themselves, Robbie Ray put his arm around his son, leading him out the back door, "Come on Jackson, let's have that talk I mention earlier. You know, the one about this new, hyperactive blonde that you can't stop thinking about…" Jackson's protests grew fainter as the duo walked farther and farther from the house.

Miley hung her head and sunk back down on the couch, "I can't believe he left… again."

Witnessing this reaction, Oliver had had enough and something in him snapped. "Well good riddance!" he stated emphatically.

Confused and taken aback, Miley looked up at him with wide eyes, "What?"

"Miley," Oliver began, pulling her up from the couch so that they stood about a foot apart, facing each other. "Since the first day _Jake Ryan_ moseyed into our lives, all he's ever done is hurt you time and time again. And I'm _so_ tired of watching it happen! The guy is an egotistical jerk. Sure, he's cool sometimes and he honestly tries to be normal, but he doesn't know how to. You're an incredible girl and you deserve _so_ _much _better than _Jake Ryan_."

Miley was stunned to say the least. All she could do was stare (misty-eyed) back at Oliver. She took a moment to go over everything the boy under the brown mop had just said; then she gave him a small smile before launching herself at him and engulfing said boy in a tight embrace that was immediately returned enthusiastically.

"Oliver, that was _so_ sweet of you to say. Thanks for always looking out for me!" Miley all but whispered to a goofily grinning Oliver. She pulled back but kept him at arm's length, "You're right, I've wasted enough time on Jake. I am gonna find someone who will treat me a heck of a lot better. And who knows, he might be somewhere out there looking for me right now…" she trailed off, gesturing to the door with her head.

"Yeah, maybe," Oliver responded deep in thought. "Or, he's a lot closer than you think."

The blue-eyed song-bird regarded her friend a moment. "What? Like behind the piano?" she asked, amusement shining in her eyes.

"I don't know, let me check." With that, Oliver disentangled himself from Miley and went to go "check" behind the piano. He bent down then popped back up, "Yup. You were right Miles, I found him." Oliver said, now looking directly into his best friend's eyes from across the room, "He's been here the whole time."

Miley wanted to say something, anything, but her breath had caught and all that came out was a quiet squeak. She cleared her throat, "Oliver-"

"Miley, I like you," Oliver blurted, hastening to get back over to her. He took her hands in his and continued to stare into her eyes, brown meeting blue, "I like you a lot; for so long Miles."

"Really?" she breathlessly asked.

"Yeah, really. How can I _not_ Miley? You're absolutely amazing! You're smart, sweet, funny, caring, compassionate, and kind. You have the prettiest smile and completely gorgeous eyes. I love your laugh and your voice. I do all my corny jokes just to hear you laugh. And when you sing? I fall for you all over again. You are beautiful in more ways than I could ever hope to describe. The truth is Miles, that I'm completely smitten with you." Oliver looked down at their finger-entwined hands, "I know you only think of me as your donut friend and I'm okay with that. I just-"

Whatever Oliver had left to say didn't really matter anymore because Miley decided to fuse her mouth to his in a deep kiss. Oliver just stood there for a second completely shocked until a voice in his head screamed, _'Kiss her back Stupid!'_ So he did.

When both teens started running out of air, they had to break their kiss. Oliver opened his eyes and watched Miley, eyes still closed, as she sighed and smiled, "Wow!" she whispered.

"Wow," Oliver echoed.

Miley finally opened her eyes and her smile widened as her eyes fell on Oliver, "I like you too Ollie." she said blushing.

"Ollie?"

"Well you call me Miles," she reasoned.

"Touché."

Miley giggled, "Do you even know what that means?"

"Nope," Oliver replied smiling, eliciting another giggle from the brunette in his arms.

"So does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Miley asked hopefully.

"Under one condition."

"What's that?"

"I get to be the boyfriend."

Miley outright laughed, throwing her head back, "I think that can be arranged ya donut."

Oliver merely smiled back, "Good. But really, the only way I'll be your boyfriend is if I get to take out on a date first.. after I ask your dad of course."

"Ask my dad?" Miley raised an eyebrow.

"What can I say? I'm old-fashioned," Oliver replied smugly then sobered up and continued in a hushed voice, "Plus, if I didn't, my mom'll throw me in the slammer again."

"Oh, you think you could get her to do that to Jackson?"

Oliver chuckled and kissed her nose, "I'll ask."

"NOOOOOO! I don't wanna go to jail!!" Jackson wailed from the back porch, "I'd rather make out with Lily!" He paused, eyes wide as saucers as he realized what he'd said, "Aw dang flabbit!"

"JACKSON!" Miley and Oliver both yelled in unison.

"Don't worry kids, I'll get rid of him," Robbie Ray called from the back porch as well. "And Oliver, you've got my permission to date Miley."

Turning back to Oliver, Miley grinned up at him, "So, you gonna ask?"

"Oh! Right!" Oliver cleared his throat, "Would you, the lovely Miss Miley Ray Stewart, give me, Oliver Oscar Oken, the honor of accompanying you on a date this Friday night?"

Miley pretended to ponder a moment before breaking out into an enormous smile, "Yes Oliver! I'd love to go out with you!"

Oliver let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Great! Pick you up at 6?"

"Perfect," Miley said, leaning in and kissing him for a few seconds. When she pulled back, they gazed at each other dreamily.

"Love you Ollie."

"Love you Miles."

**AN:So I wanna do another Moliver story, but I don't know if I should base it from an episode or not. And if I do it off an episode, which one? Maybe one that hasn't been used yet, or where Oliver isn't explicitly in the episode – like this one? I'd appreciate some ideas/feedback if y'all have any. I hope everyone enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
